


Love Like A Boom (Catch Me When I Fall)

by humaterzi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It came to my mind out of nowhere, M/M, Song Lyrics, i dont know what i'm doing, other ships may come too, set it off inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaterzi/pseuds/humaterzi
Summary: Sehun and Luhan think about their relationship,and no matter how different their thoughts are,their roads lead them to the same destination they are now.





	Love Like A Boom (Catch Me When I Fall)

_Like a cheetah,with fierce sight_

Being in love is hard,Sehun thinks.It’s even harder when you have to pretend that you aren’t in love like nothing is going on at all.It’s even harder when the person you are in love with left you years ago.It’s harder when you can’t move on and he’s countries away from you. It’s harder when you start to write songs for him,it’s harder when he starts to write songs for you,it’s harder when you can only see him in a secret trip to China or on a FaceTime session,it’s harder when he gets a fake girlfriend because of his agency and her reputation or whatever,it’s harder when he and his “girlfriend” is so open that even you get confused about if it’s real or not,it’s harder when people around you are so happy with the person they are with.

But apart from all these things,Sehun thinks;It’s the worst when you both are in love.

_On savanna,the prey shows up_

Falling in love is easy,Luhan thinks.The problem is the process after that.Starting from his childhood,it was his dream to fall in love.He dreamt of loving someone too much,too deep,and he dreamt of this person loving him too;too much,too deep.When he looks back now,his dream did come true.He loved Sehun too much,too deep.Sehun also loved him too much,and too deep.But,as a child,his dreams never contained falling love with a man,his dreams never contained him being have to leave the person he fell in love with,his dreams never contained them being a dirty secret,his dreams never contained never being able to move on from the person he left,his dreams never contained him only being able to watch this person from afar.

But apart from all these things,Luhan thinks;His dreams never contained him and the person he loves hurting from love this much 

But apart from all these things,Luhan thinks;Maybe it’s better when his dreams didn’t come true completely.Because when he sees this person,he thinks that, even though what they have is a bit dangerous and hurtful for them,he would never change the person he fell in love with for anything in the world.Because Sehun’s smile is more beautiful than any person that he can see everyday,because Sehun’s kisses are better than any person that he could find in a club.

_Like a explosion test,with violet smog_

Sehun fell in love so young.He hasn’t realised it for a long time but looking back now,he fell in love the moment Luhan greeted him with a perfect smile.He watched him for a long time without admitting himself that he was in love.But when he saw Luhan kissing another boy in the dance studio that they used for training,something clicked inside him,like a key that opened his heart.He still remembers whispering to himself the words that he thought noone would hear:

_“So this was what sad love songs were talking about.So,this is how you realise that you fell in love.”_

But after that,he didn’t look back to see Luhan looking at him with soft eyes,pushing the boy he made out just know,to reach out to him,to say something that would make things easier fort he both of them,he doesn’t look back to hear Luhan saying these words that he thought Sehun would hear:

_“Yes,Oh Sehun.Maybe,this is how you realise that you fell in love.”_

When Luhan told him this a week later,Sehun said _“It’s okay,we’ll be together for a long time anyways.”_

Looking back now,Sehun thinks that he should’ve looked back,that way,he could’ve been together with him a week longer.

_The chemical reaction,love like a boom_

Luhan fell in love in the age that he wanted to fall in love.He admits that he wasn’t really quick to notice it,but unlike Sehun,he knew he wasn’t a kid anymore,he knew who he was and he learnt to accept it over the time.When he thinks about it,there isn’t a moment that is specific for him to say, yes I fell in love with him at that moment, he fell in love step by step and the time that Sehun said he realised it too,he was completely in love and he realised it too.

After the epiphany,he chased Sehun for a week.Finally,with Jongin’s help he caught him and even if it wasn’t really a romantic moment,it was the best moment in Luhan’s life,the most memorable kiss in Luhan’s mind,the most romantic confession in Luhan has ever heard.

He still thinks that,it’s okay that Sehun didn’t look back,because if they were together a week longer,than it would be even harder to separate.

_Every heartbeat,like an alarm_

After the confession,they were inseperable,and back then,noone said nothing about their relationship.Even though South Korea is homophobic,idol world was different.He was going to debut in a group that was nearly all gay or bisexual.Of course he didn’t mind,he was happy and he was happier when he found out that Sehun and him weren’t the only couple in the house.They didn’t feel like a burden anymore.

But when they debuted,things changed.Everyone told them how to act about the relationship,don’t do that,don’t look at him like that,don’t do that when you are on stage…but they didn’t care,couldn’t care.They needed to touch,they needed to look at each other,they needed each other.

Because Luhan was in love.

Because Sehun was in love.

And now,they can’t separate either.Luhan follows everything he does so he can have an idea of how Sehun is,calls him every night so that he can hear his voice,videocalls him when he knows both of them are free,tries to meet up with him the moment he learns that they are in the same country.

Because Luhan is in love.

Because Sehun is in love.

And in the future,they probably can’t separate either.Luhan promises him every night to call him tomorrow,Sehun says that he will never fall out of love with him,Luhan confirms and repeats what Sehun said.Sehun says that someday that they will get married,Luhan promises to come to one of their concerts and meet him again as soon as possible.

Because Luhan will be in love.

Because Sehun will be in love.


End file.
